Wanted
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: As you lie there in the hospital bed, and I hold your hand, I want to hold you and make you feel wanted. I want to call you my own and stay with you forever. Please R&R!


**Ok, so I really love the song 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes and recommend that you play it either before listening to this, or after reading it. I had listened to it in the car while thinking about fanfiction and was like "Oh my goodness! It's perfect!" and then started planning. Here is what I got and please review! Also, don't listen to it while reading. The timing isn't right for doing that.**

**Ikuto's POV**

You know that without you I would fall apart.

Remember that time when you were in that accident and I almost lost you? When I was sitting in the waiting room while the doctors were performing surgery on you, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move. I just sat there, waiting for them to tell me that you would be okay.

When they said that you were in a coma and might never wake up, I sat by your bed and couldn't eat or sleep. I could only stare at you and will you to open your eyes.

I wouldn't know what to do with myself and would miss you so much.

I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again, of never being able to take you out to dinner or propose to you, of never hearing you say I love you ever again.

I don't know how you do it, but somehow you do. It's weird how you are so much to me. It snuck up on me and I didn't realize it until then.

I had never realized how much that I needed you until then and I will never forget it. You make me feel loved.

Everything about my life that never made sense before makes sense now. When I am with you, I can clearly understand all of it.

I need you like air. It's necessary for me to live.

When I heard that you had been in an accident and were at the hospital, I couldn't breathe. I would've passed out, but I knew that I needed to reach you no matter what.

Put aside all of the thinking involved for it, because we both know that you need me too.

I just want to hold you close and kiss you. That's all that I could think about while I sat beside you for minutes, hours, days, and then weeks. As the seconds ticked by, I wanted to hug you and I couldn't do anything. Everyone was worried about you, but I think that they were more worried about me.

I want to make you feel wanted, no matter what.

I want to call you mine everyday and know that you are mine and no one else's.

Remember the party we went to before we were dating and you started talking to the Kiddy King? I just wanted to go over to you and tell him that you're mine, but didn't want to make you upset since you had seemed to like him at the time

I want to hold your hand for all eternity and never let go, even if you are mad at me. I never want you to forget the feeling.

That's why I am sitting here now, holding your hand in my own. I won't ever leave you and I want you to know that. I want you to always remember my love for you and know how it grows more and more every single day. Whether we spend our day together or apart, my love grows stronger.

I want to make you feel wanted.

Anyone can tell that you're beautiful, and they tell you all the time. I know that they do.

When I first saw you, I knew that you were beautiful, even gorgeous...

However, you beauty is more than the make up. It's who you are and not how you look and I want to show you how beautiful you are.

When I looked into your eyes I realized that your beauty was more than that. Your beauty shone from the inside and on the outside. Even if you weren't beautiful on the outside, everyone would still tell you that you are beautiful.

When I hold you and kiss you, I want to make you feel wanted.

When I call you my Strawberry, and hold your hand till the end of time, and never you allow you to forget the feeling of it, because I want to make you feel wanted.

I want to make you feel better than I ever had. I want you to feel loved and wanted forever.

I love you more than anything and want you to know that. I will forever and always love you and want you as mine. I want to always hold your hand and never let you go.

I want you to feel better than in the fairytails when the princess finds her prince after saving her from the dragon, and better than your dreams when a man in shining armor comes and you ride away on a white horse together.

You are more than anything and everything that I will need for the rest of my life and you are all that I have ever wanted for myself. You may not believe it, but it's true that you are all that I have ever wanted.

I just want to hold you tight and kiss you. I want to make you feel wanted.

And as you wake up after twenty-one days, I just hug you. I want to call you my own and hold you and kiss you. I want to hold onto your hand for the rest of my life and I never want you to forget it.

I want to make you feel wanted.

I will always want you forever, Amu.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Well, that was sweet! I love this! Now, I know that I love this, but I want your opinion, so please leave a review! Now, if you didn't listen to the song before, go listen to it now! **


End file.
